Distractions
by TwoLittleGirlsFromWonderland
Summary: Robin get's distracted during a mission, Batman doesn't approve; upset, Robin travels 8 hours to see his best friend, who he forgot could have just as easily run to his home in less time. Wally offers Dick comfort, what else could he do when the kid showed up on his door step at six in the morning?


Disclaimer: We do not own Wally West or Dick Grayson.

Authors Note: This really has no set universe, it could be in either Young Justice, Teen Titans or Justice League. So yeah. Also, WE'RE ALIVE! Life just... kind of got in the way. Also, YES we are planning on updating our other story so no worries!

Distractions

Like most thirteen-year-old boys, life was difficult. Your body was going through changes, you were beginning to have urges to say and do things that you knew weren't exactly one hundred percent smart. You were constantly starving, or tired, or hyper as all get out. You usually started showing interest in girls... or boys, or some variation in between. All of these things were true, but when your name is Dick Grayson, things are just a little bit harder. Dick Grayson wasn't just a thirteen-year-old going through the typical changes that come along with puberty; he is also Robin boy wonder, Batman's ever present sidekick. This is where things get complicated.

The Batmobile screeched to a halt on the parking deck, a moment later the top slid back and the two passengers jumped out. Robin glanced across the top of the car as Batman made his way towards the batcomputer, the car closing and locking itself automatically. "Look, I'm sorry." Robin finally chirped as he walked around the car to follow behind the other man who quickly took a seat at the computer.

"Sorry isn't good enough."

"Well what do you want me to say? I can't say anything but I'm sorry!"

Batman turned in his seat, eyes narrowing as he looked up at the red and green clad figure.

"When you're in that suit, when you're out there on the streets, you have to keep your head in the game. You have to stay focused!"

"I know! I know that, I'm sorry, really, it, it won't happen again." Robin sighed irritated before turning and walking towards the built in garage. Batman's gaze followed him as he pulled out the motorcycle that had been built specifically for the youth.

"Where are you going?"

"You figure it out, you're the detective." Robin snapped as he straddled the bike and pulled the helmet over his spiky hair, narrowing his eyes at the figure seated by the computer as he turned the bike on and revved the engine. "Besides, doesn't this ting have a tracking device?" He growled before zooming out of the cave.

Six A.M., Central City, Ohio

Wally groaned and rolled over, before his eyes fluttered open and he realized that the noise that had woken him was someone knocking at the front door. Groaning again he flipped back over and tilted his alarm clock towards his face. "Ugh six in the morning, really? Dude, it's Saturday!" He whined, pressing the heals of his palms hard against his eyes. "I wanted to sleep in!" He growled, but the knocking continued, though sounding a bit more timid. "Okay, okay." Wally said as he swung himself out of bed before zipping down the stairs and coming to a halt at the front door. Glancing at the coat rack told him that his parents had already left for work. Opening the door he had half a mind to snap at whoever was on the other side, 'knocking on my door at six in the morning you psycho', but the comments died before he could say them when he found an exhausted looking Dick Grayson standing on his door step. "Dude, Dick, what are you? When did you?" He frowned. "Have you been driving all night?"

"Yeah, mind if I come in, hey thanks." Dick groaned as he pushed passed Wally and dumped his bag near the sofa. Wally closed the door and glanced at the bag. He assumed that it was Dick's Robin suit; since Dick was to young to legally drive the motorcycle on the freeway, driving as Robin was the only logical explanation.

Dick flopped down on the couch, his face pressed against a throw pillow, and heaved a heavy sigh.

Wally perched on the armrest of the couch, looking down at his exhausted friend. He rubbed at one of his eyes tiredly, suppressed a yawn, and said, "So. I'm guessing you didn't drive halfway across the country in the middle of the night just to say you were 'in the neighborhood'."

Dick didn't respond.

"You wanna talk about it?" Wally asked, resting his cheek against his fist.

Shifting slightly so he could glance at Wally from the corner of his tired eyes he heaved another heavy sigh. "Dude, you only live like, two states away, I would call that 'half the country'. And no... yeah... I don't know." He shifted again and rolled onto his back, propping his feat on Wally with a tired but snarky smile; the humor faded quickly though. "Bruce and I got into a fight."

Wally exhaled shortly. "Figured it was something like that. I mean, since you actually came over here instead of just calling or whatever." He sat up a little straighter, trying to look more awake. "What'd you fight about?" He gave him a small smile. "You know you can tell me, man."

"Wow, I was to upset to call." He face palmed. "Stupid." Groaning he looked back at Wally. "While we were patrolling, I, I got distracted and well... I let two robbers get away." He sighed. "We got them, eventually, but one lady had to go to the hospital. Bruce was pretty P.O'd."

Wally gave him a sympathetic look and a little shrug. "I know this probably isn't much of a comfort to you, since you're, y'know, you, but everyone gets distracted sometimes. I mean, come on, have you met me? Nobody's perfect, dude, no matter who trained you. And the lady didn't die, right? I mean, she's okay, yeah? If so, you shouldn't beat yourself up about it so much."

Dick gave him a look, he so desperately wanted to shake the ginger youth and scream 'BUT IT'S BRUCE', but knew it wouldn't make a difference to Wally's argument, he had a point. Everyone messed up once in awhile, hell, even Superman made mistakes. Even BRUCE made mistakes. But it was different.

"I know that distractions happen but, but it wasn't even a 'good' distraction you know? It wasn't like there was another six guys waiting to pounce, or someone calling for help, or a police chase, or an explosion... those distractions would have been easily explained, forgotten." He let out a rather self loathing sigh.

Wally stretched his arms up over his head while Dick spoke, groaning softly as he let his back curl over again. "All right, so, what was the distraction then, if it wasn't a good one?"

Dick quickly sat up drawing his fit up onto the sofa and sitting cross legged twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. "Okay, well, promise you won't laugh!" Dick snapped, blue eyes glaring daggers at the other teen. "I will kill you and make it look like an accident." He warned before looking back down at his lap, his eyes focusing on a smudge on his sneaker. "I was... kind of... thinking about... a girl."

Wally blinked at him for a moment. "Oh." Then his green eyes widened a bit. "OH." He looked away for a moment, nodding. "Yeah...that'd definitely be a, uh...distraction. For anyone, really." He shook his head. "Well, not /anyone/, y'know what I mean..." He exhaled and looked back at Dick. "Sorry, dude."

Wally chuckled, trying to suppress a full-on laugh for Dick's sake. "Dances are part of the high school life, unfortunately for you, as are trying to win over the affections of the fairer sex." He puffed his chest out a little and grinned. "Something I certainly know a thing or two about."

"You've never even had a girlfriend." Dick laughed as he sat up and tossed the pillow half-heartedly at Wally's head. "And it's not like I want to go, I don't, I don't like dances, I tried it once, didn't like it. If I could avoid dancing for the rest of my life I would be happy! But... Barbara, she just seemed so excited, and... I don't know." She said with a shrug. "Maybe, maybe I'd like it more if I went with her. Maybe I'd enjoy dancing if she was having fun." He sighed. "I don't even know if she wants me to ask her, or if she was just making conversation. What if someone has already asked her?" He frowned. "What if our age difference is an issue?"

With a light chuckle, Wally shook his head. "Listen, yeah, I don't have girls all figured out or anything, but if you like Barbara so much, maybe you should just ask her to the dance? Screw the age difference; she's beautiful, you're a stud, and you look great together."

He leaned forward a little, grin in place. "And, for all we know, maybe she just mentioned that girl Sarah to see what sort of reaction you'd have to another girl asking you to the dance."

Dick blinked at him. "You think so?"

Wally shrugged. "Eh, saw it on some chick flick a while back, who knows."

Dick nodded. "Maybe your right. I mean, what's the worst that can happen, I mean really? Maybe someone else asked her out first, that's okay. There's always the next dance or school function or football game." He smiled. "I'll do it. I'll ask her out on Monday." He smiled cheerfully to himself as he leaned back on the sofa before glancing at Wally. "So... wanna make some food and watch a chick-flick?"

"That's the Dick Grayson we all know and love!" Wally beamed, leaning over to clap Dick on the shoulder. "And you know I can't turn down either of those things." He zipped into the kitchen. "I swear, the only way dudes like us are ever gonna get anywhere in life is through chick flicks. You heard it here first, man."

Dick chuckled and bounced off the sofa, following the ginger youth into the kitchen. "Very true, and who am I to question one as wise as yourself? And hey, this time, I'm making the eggs, you left them all gooey last time."

"Hey, I like 'em gooey. But, hey, if you want chewy eggs, by all means, have at it." He gestured towards the stove and grinned at his friend.

Dick returned the grin as he pulled out the eggs. He was glad he'd gone to Wally. Wally always knew how to make things better.


End file.
